Un angel sin alas
by Misaki-Fuyu-Hashimoto-0132
Summary: Quien diría que equivocarse de habitación en el hospital, lo llevaría a encontrar a su primer amor. Lastima que...La vida sea un tanto injusta.


_El comenzó de nuestra historia_

Fue ese 18 de febrero cuando la encontré, se suponía que iba a "visitar" a Yuuichi-sempai, sin embargo me equivoque de habitación y la vi.

. . .

Me encontraba corriendo por los pasillos del hospital, creo que ya había dejado un poco atrás a Tsurugi, sin embargo no iba a arriesgarme y frenar. La razón es que el venia siguiéndome o mas bien persiguiéndome con una mirada asesina y un aura demoníaca a su alrededor. ¿La razón? Pues digamos que le jugué una broma con Kariya, pero se nos fue de control, luego de que acabo con Kariya vino por mi.

Por esa razón estaba corriendo buscando a Yuuichi mi única esperanza, ya que el podría calmar a su hermano. Cuando vi la habitación entre y me sorprendí con lo que vi, era una chica. Al parecer con la prisa no vi el numero de la puerta y me termine equivocando de habitación. Quise darme la vuelta para salir pero había algo que evitaba que dejara de verla…

Su cabello ondulado y castaño bailaba con la brisa que entraba por la ventada…Ella mantenía su mirada clavada en el cielo, como si buscase algo. No sabía la razón pero las palabras no salían, quise moverme pero tampoco podía, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba. Entonces ella volteo, y al verla me sonroje…

Su rostro angelical de cachetes rosados y ojos verdes…Pero lo que mas me gusto fue su sonrisa, era cálida, dulce y llena de vida…Sentí mi cara arder,

-Hola, ¿Te has equivocado de habitación?-Pregunto y entonces reaccione y logre asentir, ella río. Su risa era muy diferente a las que había escuchado, era como escuchar una hermosa y suave melodía…Una risa que por alguna razón no quería que se detuviera.

-Lo siento…Soy, soy Tenma, Matsukaze Tenma para ser exactos.

\- Lo se, eres el capitán del equipo de fútbol de la secundaria Raimon. El chico que salvo al fútbol.

\- Y-yo…Si. ¿Te, te gusta el fútbol?-Pregunte con cierto nerviosismo… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me sentía nervioso? ¿Será por su mirada dulce o su sonrisa cálida?

\- Si, aunque nunca he tenido la oportunidad de jugar.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Por qué no has podido jugar?

\- Si, es solo que no he salido nunca de aquí…

\- Pe-pero ¿Por que?

\- Es solo que sufro una enfermedad que me debilita poco a poco y amenaza mi vida.-Dijo con tranquilidad

\- ¿No hay algún tratamiento? ¿Alguna cura?-Pregunte preocupado.

\- No hay ninguna cura pero hay un tratamiento que ayudaría a mejorar mi calidad de vida el problema es que cuesta demasiado dinero, por eso tomo unas pastillas que alivian el dolor en el pecho, los malestares y cualquier síntoma que aparezca. Mi padre esta trabajando duro en otro país para conseguir el dinero, mi hermano por otro lado trabaja aquí en Japón y viene de visitas pocas veces ya que con sus estudios no es posible, apenas tiene tiempo.

Por alguna razón mantenía su sonrisa, pero sus ojos reflejaban cierto dolor al hablar de eso…No quería…No quería verla así…No sabia la razón pero me dolía verla así.

\- Lo siento, si no hubiese preguntado eso no te abrías puesto triste.-Me disculpe, note como me miro sorprendida sin embargo note como su mirada cobraba vida nuevamente y eso me hizo sentir muy bien.

\- Esta bien, es una realidad que debo enfrentar.

\- ¿Estas segura?

\- Si, gracias por preocuparte.-dijo poniendo una mirada tierna, me volví a sonrojar más que antes, pero había una diferencia…Mi corazón no dejaba de latir. Note que ella iba a decir algo más pero no pudo ya que entro una enfermera.

\- ¿He? ¿Tenma-Kun?

-Fuyuka-San…Hola.-dije sonriendo intentado ocultar mi sonrojo.

\- ¿Se ha acabado la hora de visitas?-pregunto la chica.

\- Si, lo siento mucho Tenma pero te pediré que te retires…

\- Umm vendré mañana a verte este ¿Cómo te llamas?- No puedo creer que todo el tiempo que estuvimos hablando no le allá preguntado su nombre.

\- L-Lo siento olvide presentarme soy Ayanami.

\- Bueno Ayanami-Chan mañana prometo venir, Adiós.-dije sonriendo.

Al otro día la visite y nos quedamos hablando por mas tiempo, realmente me divertía hablando con ella era muy agradable. Le conté que tendría un partido la próxima semana y me prometió que no se lo perdería y que me estaría apoyando. Desde entonces… Siempre voy a visitarla.

Cada vez que juego un partido siempre intento superarme aun mas, cuando piso la cancha deseo ganar, ganar para ella…Cuando tenemos que enfrentar a un equipo fuerte y vamos perdiendo, solo pienso que ella esta ahí mirándome… Apoyándome y eso me da fuerzas para seguir.

No se la razón pero ella ha invadido mi mente por completo y cuando pienso en ella mi corazón se acelera.

No entiendo aun la razón...Pero por alguna razón no me desagrada en lo absoluto... Yo diría que es lo contrario...

 **Lamento** **cualquier falta de ortografía, si llegan a encontrar alguna por favor díganme para poder corregirla. Gracias por leer la historia.** **Ayanami me pertenece.** **Los demás personajes que utilizare en la historia pertenecen a Lavel-5.**


End file.
